Honey - Segunda Temporada
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Axel, el enemigo de Jeremy se muda a South Park. Axel al darse cuenta de lo que Jeremy le ha hecho, intentara hacer que sea como era antes con ayuda de Trent, Kenny, Mark y Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

Axel estaba haciendo las maletas por la mudanza, su nueva casa seria en South Park, Colorado. Un pequeño pueblo en las montañas. Seguramente le gustara vivir allí, aire fresco y naturaleza, con eso seguramente tendrá idea para su nuevo libro, ya que quería ser escritor. Sus amigos le habían hecho una fiesta de despedida.

-Ya hemos llegado. - le dijo su padre.

-Mira Axel, que bonito. - le decía su madre al ver tanta naturaleza.

Al día siguiente por la mañana tuvo que ir a la escuela de secundaria de South Park.

-Me voy. - le dijo a su madre despidiéndose.

-Ten cuidado, y no cojas cosas de desconocidos. - le contesto su madre.

Cuando llego todo estaba lleno de alumnos yendo a sus clases.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes donde esta la clase 104?... - preguntaba Axel a cada alumno que pasaba de largo.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar?. - un chico rubio le ayudo a llegar a su aula.

-Muchas gracias, me llamo Axel. -

-Y yo me llamo Butters, tengo que irme, si no llegare tarde a clase.

-Oh, claro, yo también entrare en mi clase. -

Axel hizo amigos bastante pronto, aunque su suerte iba a cambiar. Axel tenia que ir a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para poder hacer un trabajo.

-Hola Butters, ¿tu también estas haciendo un trabajo?. - vio a Butters sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca. Por desgracia Jeremy estaba también en la biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel estaba teniendo una conversación bastante entretenida con Butters, hasta que llego Jeremy.

-¡TU!. - grito Jeremy al ver a Axel.

-Y pensar que me había librado de ti. - dijo Axel.

-No grites en la biblioteca. - regaño Butters a Jeremy.

-¿Os conocéis?. - pregunto Axel.

-Claro, estamos casados desde hace casi tres meses. -

-¿Casados?, ¿pero no sois demasiado jóvenes?. -

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia, tu aun eres un crio y no puedes casarte. - dijo Jeremy.

-Solo tengo un año menos que tu. -

-Si, si, lo que sea. Ahora largarte de aquí. -

Axel sentía lastima por Butters, mira que terminar casándose con una mala persona como Jeremy. Axel empezó a recordar que cuando Jeremy y el era tan amigos de pequeños. Ambos querían ir a la misma universidad, y trabajar en lo mismo. Pero un día llego una chica nueva a clase que se intereso por Axel y no por Jeremy. Lo que a Jeremy le guardo tanto rencor a Axel que juraría vengarse.

Axel estaba bastante preocupado por Butters, pensaba que seguramente Jeremy le había forzado a casarse con el. Ya que cuando eran pequeños también había intentado forzar a Axel a casarse.

-Butters, piensalo, aun eres demasiado joven para estar casado. - le insistía Kenny.

-Kenny, dejame en paz. -

Por suerte alguien pensaba lo mismo que Axel.

-Butters, esta noche voy a Honey, ¿vienes?. -

-Claro. -

-Valiente mierda. - dijo en un susurro Axel desde su taquilla.

-¿Que es lo que has dicho?. - Jeremy le escucho.

-Valiente mierda, si quieres te lo escribo. -

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a encerrar en una clase y prenderle fuego?. -

-Liz no tenia la culpa de que se enamorase de mi. -

-Esa puta de eligió, ¿y por que no a mi?. -

-No lo se. -

-Pues ahora esta muerta, tu la dejaste morir. -

-Iba a buscar ayuda. -

-Pues la ayuda llego demasiado tarde. -

-...Perdón, ¿interrumpimos?. - dijo Kenny.

-Oh, lamento mucho que hayáis tenido que escuchar todo este jaleo. - se disculpo Axel.

-Tu y tu estúpida educación. - se quejo Jeremy.

Liz era la chica que Axel y Jeremy conocieron en primaria, la relación entre Liz y Axel siempre había sido muy buena, hasta que llego el día que Axel se le declaro a Liz en plena primavera. Por culpa de los celos, Jeremy encerró a Liz y a Axel encerrándolos en un aula que había prendido fuego. Axel pudo escapar, pero Liz no tuvo tiempo de escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel estaba en la biblioteca copiando unos apuntes, Jeremy quería darle un susto a Axel. Le puso sus auriculares a Axel.

-!AHH¡. - grito asustado Axel.

-¡Jodete¡. - dijo Jeremy.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?. -

-Intentar joder tu existencia. -

-No me molestes, estoy ocupado. -

-¿Escribiendo cartas a tu puta novia muerta?. -

-No te metas con Liz. -

-Esa puta se lo merecía. -

Axel no hacia caso a Jeremy, que se sentó a su lado. Jeremy empezó a tocar la pierna de Axel.

-¿Te gusta esto?. - dijo Jeremy tocando las partes de Jeremy.

-Para, estas casado. -

-Se que te gusto, no te engañes mas, salias con esa puta para darme celos. -

-Jeremy, para. -

-Y si no quiero, ¿que?. - Axel le dio una bofetada a Jeremy.

-...Juro que te arrepentirás de esto. - Jeremy se fue de allí.

Axel tenia un secreto, si Jeremy llegase a saberlo, podría ser el fin de Xion. Cuando estaba saliendo con Liz, ambos tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Xion. Si Jeremy supiera que la niña existe, podría buscarla y llevársela quien sabe donde o hacerle daño.

-Hola pequeña, ¿como estas?. - saludo Axel a Xion. -Espero que Jeremy no te encuentre. - Xion estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre. - Como hecho de menos a tu madre. -

-Axel, tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos dos días a un viaje de negocios. - dijo su madre. - Ten mucho cuidado, y si notas que alguien entra en casa, coges a Xion en silencio y llamas a la policía.

-Vale mama. -


	4. Chapter 4

Xion se había despertado en mitad de la noche, Axel intentaba tranquilizarla. Lo que le llevo a no poder irse a dormir en toda la noche. Sus padres habían llamado a una niñera solo por la mañana hasta que llegasen de viaje.

-No tienes muy buena cara. - dijo Kyle a Axel.

-Oh, si, mi hija estuvo llorando toda la noche.

-¿Hija?. -

-Si, tuve una hija con..., bueno, no importa. -

-...Parece que conoces a Jeremy. -

-Si, nos conocimos desde primaria. -

-Es odioso, ¿verdad?. -

-...Si. -

-Disculpame si te he hecho recordar algo malo. -

-No, no pasa nada. -

-Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer un trabajo de ciencias. -

-A mi se me da bien, si quieres te puedo ayudar. -

-Claro, muchas gracias. -

A Axel se le daban muy bien las ciencias, así que Kyle pudo terminar el trabajo pronto. De repente Axel recibió una llamada.

-Disculpa. -

-Claro. -

Axel descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Si?. - nadie le contestaba, solo escucho el llanto de un bebe.

-¿Tienes algún consejo para hacer callar a un bebe llorón?. - Axel reconoció esa voz, era Jeremy.

-¿Como sabias que Xion existe?. -

-Os escuche hablar a Kyle y a ti de algo de tu bebe, así que fui a tu casa a investigar. -

-¿Sabes donde vivo?. -

-¿Que crees que hago cuando no estoy con Butters?. -

-¿Me seguías a mi casa?. -

-Si, solo tuve que convencer a la estúpida de la niñera que tus padres venían hoy. -

-¿Por que me haces esto?. -

-Porque te odio, si esta muy claro. A partir de ahora educare a tu hija a mi manera. -


	5. Chapter 5

Axel no sabia si llamar a la policía o no, ya que si llamaba podría matar a la pequeña. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien.

-Hola Axel. - le saludo Kyle.

-Oh, hola Kyle. -

-...Pareces algo preocupado,¿a pasado algo?. -

-No, nada sin importancia. -

-Te puedo ayudar si quieres. -

-...De acuerdo, Jeremy tiene a mi hija. -

-¿Que?, entonces necesitas ayuda, llamare a la policía. -

-No, si llamas a la policía podría matar a Xion. -

-¿Podría llegar a tanto?. -

-Ni siquiera yo se de lo que es capaz Jeremy. -

Mientras tanto en casa de Jeremy

Xion no paraba de llorar al no conocer el sitio donde estaba.

-CALLATE. - le gritaba Jeremy a Xion. Pero ella no paraba de llorar. Jeremy le puso sus auriculares a Xion, y se quedo callada.

-Por fin, ya era hora de que te callases. -

-Hermano, Axel a venido. - dijo Patty.

-Dile que venga. -

Axel entro en la habitación de Jeremy, vio a Xion con los auriculares de Jeremy, y eso no le agrado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio de mi hija?. -

-Pues...ven conmigo a Honey esta noche?. -

-Jamas. -

-Oh, que lastima me da tu hija . - dijo Jeremy

-...De acuerdo, iré contigo si me das a mi hija. -

-Hecho. - Jeremy le quito los auriculares a Xion. - Pasare a tu casa a las 9, adiós amorcito. -

-Callate. -

Axel había tenido que llamar a Kyle para que cuidase de Xion. Jeremy ya había llegado a casa de Axel.

-Ya era hora. - dijo Jeremy.

-Callate y vámonos. -

-Que guapo te has puesto para mi. -

-Vámonos ya. - dijo Axel, solo hacia todo eso para que Xion estuviese bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Butters daba vueltas en la cama, Jeremy no había contestado sus mensajes, quizá se había ido a y Honey sin el. - No, lo mas seguro es que este en su casa durmiendo. - pensó Butters.

Axel y Jeremy estaban dentro de Honey, había bastante gente. Jeremy cogió de la mano a Axel guiándolo hacia la barra.

-¿Que te apetece tomar?. - le pregunto Jeremy.

-Un poco de agua. -

-...¿En serio?. -

-¿Que?. -

-No importa, te pediré un vaso de Vodka.

-Pero eso lleva alcohol. -

-No me digas. - Jeremy se pidió lo mismo. -Ven a conocer a una señoritas. -

-Pero estas casado. -

-Y que mas da, se que no se lo dirás a nadie, y si lo haces me volveré a llevar a tu hija. -

-...Entendido. -

-Jeremy, has vuelto. - dijo una chica rubia.

-Claro, por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo. -

-Oh Jeremy, eres tan cariñoso. - otras dos chicas se empezaron a reír.

-¿Y quien es tu amigo?, es muy guapo. - dijo la tercera chica.

-Es Axel. - Jeremy le dio un pequeño empujón para que saludase.

-Hola. - las chicas también saludaron.

-¿Y tienes novia?. - le pregunto la segunda chica pelirroja.

-No. -

-Que lastima, si quieres puedo serlo yo. -

-Oh, lo siento, pero es que... - Jeremy sabia lo que iba a decir y lo aparto a un lado para hablar con Axel.

-Disculpadnos un momento chicas. - dijo Jeremy.

-Vale. - dijeron ellas.

-¿Pero tu de que vas?. -

-¿Como?. - dijo Axel. -

-Ibas a mencionar la muerte de Liz. -

-Ya, lo siento. -

-Pues olvidate de ella, aquí hay chicas mas guapas que ella. -

Jeremy se quedo con la chica morena y la rubia, y Axel se quedo con la chica pelirroja.

La chica de Axel ya estaba muy borracha, y las otras dos chicas de Jeremy también.

-Y bueno. ¿te diviertes?. - le pregunto Jeremy a Axel.

-No, ¿nos podemos ir ya?. -

-Eres un plasta, diviertete de una vez. -

Al día siguiente en la escuela de secundaria de South Park.

Por culpa de Jeremy, Axel tenia una horrible resaca.

-¿Que?, ¿llevas bien la resaca?. - dijo Jeremy a Axel.

-¿Por que gritas?. -

-Mal supongo, ya te acostumbraras. -

-¿Y por que sigues gritando?. -

-Bebiste mas que yo, has superado mi récord. Me gustaría que esta noche también vengas conmigo.

-¿Otra vez?. -

-Pues claro, quedamos con las chicas de ayer, ¿te acuerdas?. -

-¿Eh?, no lo se, me duele mucho la cabeza para pensar.

-Pues que no se te olvide, pasare a la misma hora a recogerte. -

-Espera... -

-¿Que?. -

-¿Por que no te llevas a Butters?, además, ya he cumplido mi trato, fui contigo a Honey solo si dejabas tranquila a Xion.

-Ya, pero no dije cuantas veces tendrías que venir. -

-¿Que?. -

-Además, si me llevo a Butters dirá que estamos casados, y yo quiero ligar. -

-Pero si estas casado. -

-No me digas lo que ya se. Y que no se te olvide que iré a buscarte a tu casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Butters estaba buscando a Jeremy, lo encontró hablando con Axel.

-Jeremy, te estaba buscando.

-Ah, ¿para que?. -

-Estaba preocupado, hace casi dos días que no te veo. -

-Solo estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Axel. -

-Oh, vale, te espero en clase. -

-Vale, no tardare. -

-Me voy, yo también tengo que ir a clase. -

-Me quiero divorciar de Butters. -

-...¿Que?. -

-Ya no me interesa. -

-No puedes hacer eso, le romperías el corazón. -

-Y crees que no lo se.

Cuando Jeremy entro a clase Butters le estaba esperando sentado en su sitio.

-¿Podríamos ir esta noche a Honey?, si quieres. -

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. -

-Oh, vale. -

Cuando Jeremy fue a casa de Axel, los padres de Axel estaban bastante preocupados y extrañados.

-Pero hijo, ¿de verdad que vas a irte con ese loco?. - dijo su madre refiriéndose a Jeremy.

-Si, solo lo hago para proteger a Xion. -

Axel y Jeremy al entrar a Honey, las chica de la ultima vez los estaban esperando.

-Pensaba que no ibais a venir. - dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Pues aquí estamos. -

-¿Hasta cuando tengo que seguir viniendo?. -

-Hasta que me aburra. -

-No te aburrirás nunca, ¿verdad?. -

-No. -


	8. Chapter 8

Axel y la chica pelirroja hablaban de sus cosas.

-Y dime, ¿desde cuando conoces a Jeremy. - le pregunto la chica.

-Oh, lo conocí cuando el tenia 14 años. Yo vine aquí a celebrar mi cumpleaños con unas amigas.

-Entiendo. -

-¿Y como os conocisteis vosotros?. -

-Pues, nos conocimos desde pequeños, en la escuela de primaria. -

-Entonces debéis ser muy amigos, ¿y como es que nunca has venido antes aquí?. -

-Bueno, es se mudo y nos separamos. -

-Oh, que historia tan triste. -

-Si, supongo. - la chica empezó a besar a Axel, lo que lo pillo desprevenido. Jeremy miro a Axel con orgullo. Axel se separo de la chica y salio afuera. Axel empezó a llorar por culpa de los recuerdos que tenia con Liz.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?. - le pregunto Jeremy, que le había visto salir.

-No puedo, quiero volver a casa, por favor. -

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?. -

-Me he acordado de Liz. -

-Joder, ¿otra vez?. -

-No he podido evitarlo, lo siento. -

-Bueno...volvamos a casa. -

Al día siguiente, Jeremy buscaba a Butters para que firmase los papeles del divorcio.

-Jeremy. - dijo alegremente Butters.

-Te estaba buscando. - dijo Jeremy.

-Y yo a ti. -

-Toma, firma esto. -

-¿Que es?. -

-Solo firma. -

-...¿Te quieres divorciar?. -

-Si, firma. -

-No, no quiero. -

-He dicho que firmes. - dijo Jeremy en tono amenazante. - Butters se asusto y firmo. - Ahora dame el anillo. - Butters se quito el anillo y se lo dio a Jeremy.


	9. Chapter 9

Butters llevaba un rato llorando en mi hombro, delante de Jeremy se había contenido mucho, pero ahora no podía parar.

-¿Por que me ha dejado, acaso lo trato mal?. Siempre hago lo que me dice. -

-Pues no lo se, seguro que lo ha hecho sin motivo alguno. -

-Puede que si. - Axel se sentía mal por Butters.

-Butters, tengo que contarte algo importante. -

-¿El que?. -

-...Para empezar, no quería llevarte a Honey para que tu no dijeses que estabais casados y Jeremy pudiese ligar con otras chicas y entonces me llevaba a mi bajo amenaza, además se divorcio de ti solo porque se había cansado de ti.

-...¿Que?... -

-Lo siento, Butters. -

Butters entro a una clase cercana, pero salio con unas tijeras en la mano. Axel se imaginaba lo que Butters haría.

Jeremy estaba sacando sus libros, pero noto como alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Por suerte pudo esquivar a Butters, que había intentado apuñalar a Jeremy.

-¿Pero que haces?. - le dijo Jeremy.

-Traidor mentiroso, eras un infiel. -

-Deja las tijeras o te harás daño. -

-¿Mas de lo que me has hecho tu?. -

Por suerte Kenny y Trent pudieron sujetar a Butters para que no hiciese daño a nadie.

-Sueltame. - Por suerte pudieron quitarle las tijeras a Butters.

Dos meses después, Jeremy y su familia se habían vuelto a mudar. Butters volvió a ser como era antes, todo el pueblo volvió a ser como antes, como si Jeremy nunca hubiese existido.

-Axel, Stan y yo vamos a la cafetería de Tweek, ¿vienes?. - dijo Kyle.

-Claro. -

-Adiós Axel. - se despido Butters, que volvía a casa. -

-Adiós Butters. -

Axel esperaba no volver a encontrarse con Jeremy lo que le quedaba de vida.


End file.
